Momentos
by Chiryta
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidar cuando la chica había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio? Él estaba sonrojado y nervioso y solo podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos perlas, la sonrisa poco a poco se formó en los labios de la mujer


Naruto no me pertenece…

**Momentos.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo olvidar cuando la chica había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio? Él estaba sonrojado y nervioso y solo podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos perlas, la sonrisa poco a poco se formó en los labios de la mujer<p>

- claro que si, Naruto-kun – dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

El rubio la miro perplejo, se veía hermosa, con esa sonrisa y su sonrojo luego de decir si, esperen ¿dijo que si?

- ¡¿enserio?! – Grito tomándola de los hombros – ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Es enserio?

-sí, Naruto-kun, deseo ser tu esposa –

El ojiazul la abrazo efusivamente para luego correr por toda la villa gritando que la Hyuga le había aceptado como esposo, muchos sonreían y otros solo ladeaban la cabeza por la reacción del muchacho y futuro hokage.

No se podía olvidar la boda de ambos, Hinata en su vestido blanco, con el cabello recogido dejando ver su nuca desnuda, sus blancos hombros sin ropas y sus mejillas sonrojadas caminaba al lado de su padre, él estaba al lado de su mejor amigo que tan solo sonreía levemente, Shikamaru decía que todo era problemático pero sonreía al igual que los demás, al verla quedo perplejo este era el mejor día de su vida, bueno luego que Hinata le había aceptado como su novio, o cuando aceptó la propuesta bueno ya entienden; él estaba tan nervioso que al momento de dar un solo paso cayo directo al suelo provocando las risas del lugar, ella sonrió levemente.

- ¿segura que quieres casarte con este idiota? – pregunto su padre mirándole -

- más que segura – le respondió sonriendo y mirándole tiernamente-

La ceremonia paso tranquilamente hasta que debían besarse ella estaba tranquila, era raro ver los roles cambiados, ahora Naruto era el nervioso y ella la calmada, tomo los hombros de la muchacha y trago dificultosamente, gotas de sudor por los nervios caían de su frente, su ahora esposa se dio cuenta y tan solo se inclinó para susurrarle algo

- te hare el hombre más feliz de la aldea y del mundo –

El rubio quedo en shock a lo que ella se alejó de su oreja y le beso en los labios sutilmente, el lugar estallo en gritos y Naruto solo incremento su rubor hasta las orejas, ella solo le sonreía con tanto amor que se podía ver desde lejos.

La noche de bodas había sido un tema para el rubio, estando de novios jamás habían llegado a esa instancia ¿y si no le gustaba como era en la cama? ¿Y si ella se desilusionaba? Estaba nervioso dando vueltas en la ahora cama matrimonial en su ahora también casa de recién casado que había sido de sus padres (créditos a Kakashi como Hokage), sintió la manilla de la puerta del baño moverse, se sentó en la cama nervioso y tragando dificultosamente ¡debía tranquilizarse! De pronto todo el tiempo se detuvo, Hinata usaba un traje hasta la mitad de su muslo color blanco con encaje, el cabello caía suelto por su espalda y su dulce aroma se hizo presente en la habitación, se llevó la mano a su nariz sintió que en cualquier momento le daría una hemorragia nasal.

-¿T-Te gusta? – pregunto nerviosa –

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t…. – era lo único que podía decir –

-¿Naruto-kun? –

La chica se acercó y toco su hombro, el rubio cayo inconsciente en su noche de bodas. Se debe decir que todos sus amigos se enteraron y fue la burla por mucho tiempo pero al mismo tiempo todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando se escuchó de que Hinata estaba embarazada, claro todos sabían menos el rubio.

- ¡aún no sabe! – Grito Sakura al unísono con Ino-

- así es, Naruto-kun es un poco despistado… - respondió la pelinegra sirviendo té-

- p-pero… -

- le diré hoy –

- suerte con eso- dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana – acaba de llegar –

- ¡llegue! – grito abriendo-

- y nosotras nos vamos – dijo Ino sonriendo – felicidades

Las chicas salieron riendo entre ellas y dejando al rubio confundido ¿felicidades? Pero si aún no le nombraban sucesor oficial como hokage.

- todo es mundo esta raro, todos me felicitan ¡Kakashi-sensei aún no se retira! – Grito sentándose en el sillón de su casa-

-Naruto-kun te tengo un regalo – le dijo dejándole una pequeña caja –

-¿para mí? – Dijo emocionado - ¡que es!

- a-ábrelo – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada –

El chico abrió el regalo rápidamente y vio dos zapatos pequeños de bebe en la pequeña caja, se quedó mirando a Hinata que estaba sonrojada.

- Hinata-chan – le dijo serio-

- ¿q-qué opinas? –

- no son mi talla – le dijo mirándole aún serio y con los zapatos en la mano.

La Hyuga le quedo mirando perpleja, sabía que su esposo era un poco despistado, pero esto era demasiado inclusive para él.

- n-no son para ti, Naruto-kun – sonrió sentándose a su lado –

- ¿y para quién? –

- uhm… - miro hacia otro lado sonrojada –

El rubio poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, todo el mundo le felicitaba en la aldea, los zapatos pequeños y el rubor de su esposa.

- ¡estas embarazada! – Grito-

- s-si… - respondió mirando su falda que ahora estaba siendo arrugada por sus manos - ¿estas molesto?

-¡¿Molesto?! – Le grito levantándola- ¡Es la mejor noticia! ¡Nuestra familia está creciendo Hinata-chan! ¡Gracias!

El rubio abrazo a su esposa con energía y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ahora sería papá y Hinata mamá ¡serian como sus padres! ¡Sabría lo que es ser padre! Se separó y beso a la chica tiernamente para luego volver abrazarla con más alegría.

El tiempo pasaba y la barriga de la chica crecía y crecía y los mimos de Naruto hacia ella crecían también, era precavido ante todo, pero hace poco que Kakashi le había tomado como discípulo para que se familiarizara con el rol de hokage lo cual le tenía un poco exhausto y al mismo tiempo sentía que no tena tiempo para su esposa y para él bebe en camino.

- llegue – dijo arrastrando sus pies –

- ah, Naruto-kun –

La vio tan hermosa con esa blusa lila larga y su barriga grande, tenía un tazón de ramen en sus manos, todo el cansancio se iba de inmediato al verla allí y sabía que cuando su hijo estuviera sería mucho mejor.

- ve a lavar tus manos, la cena esta lista –

- ¡enseguida! – grito corriendo pero se devolvió para besar a su mujer en los labios en signo de saludo.

En el baño se lavaba las manos tranquilo hasta que sintió algo romperse en la cocina, corrió y vio a la chica en cuclillas abrazando su estómago.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo llegando a su lado preocupado –

- ya viene… - dijo dificultosamente –

- ¿Quién viene? –

- e-el bebe –

Todo quedo en silencio, Naruto le miro por un lapso de 5 minutos y luego reacciono, comenzó a correr por todos lados gritando que su hijo ya venía, que iba a nacer un nuevo Uzumaki ¡su hijo venia!

- ¡Naruto! –

Se quedó quieto ante aquel grito, Hinata era una chica tranquila y muy paciente pero durante el embarazo había conocido otro lado de la chica y esa tono significaba que se estaba hartando.

- ¿s-si? – pregunto –

- ¡llévame al hospital de una vez! – Grito con dolor - ¡que me duele! –

Se golpeó fuertemente, era verdad ella en trabajo de parto y el gritando como idiota, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hasta el hospital.

- ¡Mi esposa tendrá a mi hijo! – grito con la chica en brazos- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

La pelinegra se sonrojo inmediatamente, las enfermeras corrieron donde ella y se la llevaron a una sala de parto, llamo rápidamente a sus amigos los cuales llegaron en pocos minutos. Todos estaban en la sala de espera Naruto caminaba de un lado hacia otro sin calmarse, se acercaba una enfermera pero no era para hablarle a él lo cual le deprimía y le enojaba aún más. El suelo se estaba gastando de las vueltas que el rubio daba, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo y estaba ansioso al mismo tiempo ¿es que no podía hacer nada?

- tranquilo, estará bien –

Vio al dueño de esa voz, Sasuke le miraba sentado al lado de Sakura la cual le miraba preocupada, tenía razón Hinata era una chica fuerte ¡podía con esto!

- Uzumaki – dijo una enfermera-

- ¡y-yo! – grito –

- sígame –

Comenzó a caminar detrás de la enfermera con frenesís, ¿y si había pasado algo? ¿Y si él bebe y Hinata estaban mal? ¿Qué nadie le diría nada maldita sea? Y al entrar la vio, sentada en la cama, con un cansancio notorio y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, le estaba sonriendo con tanto amor que se sintió abrumado por ese simple hecho, entro en silencio pero ella le vio en la entrada y le sonrió derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- ven, conoce a tu hijo Naruto-kun – dijo tiernamente

Se acercó rápidamente y vio al pequeño envuelto en una manta color azul, su escaso pelo rubio y unas marcas en sus mejillas como las de él, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, beso a su esposa en la frente y se sentó con ella tomando al bebe en sus brazos. ¡Era hermoso! ¿Cómo él había sido parte de crear algo tan hermoso? Era tan pequeño y frágil, su cuerpecito se movía al compa de su respiración, abrió sus ojos y los pudo ver llenos de curiosidad, Hinata simplemente les miraba con pequeñas lágrimas, acaricio a su hijo.

- gracias – dijo él quebrándose su voz – es he-hermoso, como tu

- yo creo que se parece a ti – beso su mejilla –

- ustedes son mi prioridad, los protegeré a toda cosa Hinata-chan, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo abrazándola con su brazo y con el otro arrullaba a su hijo- en todo momento me has hecho feliz.


End file.
